Plain 3
by Kyueen
Summary: Kehidupan dua agen kepolisian negara kini telah berubah dengan status yang berbeda. Namun ketika hal yang tak diduga datang pada keduanya, bisakah mereka menerima segalanya? Atau justru sebaliknya? Dan bagaimana dengan aksi mereka dalam menyelesaikan kejahatan selanjutnya? / Bukankah cinta dan kebahagiaan itu sederhana? / I'm back with the sequel of Plain 2! Read this out, guys! Wo


۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

"Plain 3"

PART ONE

"Aku pergi ke toilet sebentar." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan menemukan kekasihnya itu mengangguk. Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menunggu makanan mereka datang.

Kyuhyun menyilangkan kakinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Hendak mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika seseorang datang menghampiri mejanya.

"Apakah Anda Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Menemukan seorang paruh baya dengan balutan tuxedo hitam yang elegan. Sama seperti yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Maaf, tapi apakah saya mengenal Anda?"

Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Nama saya Kim Yongsuk. Saya membaca tentang kasus Anda dan penyelundup narkoba yang dimuat dikoran minggu lalu. Saya merasa terhormat bisa bertemu Anda secara langsung."

Kyuhyun membalas uluran tangan orang tersebut dan tersenyum singkat, "Saya harap Anda hanya memandang saya seperti orang biasa, Kim Yongsuk-ssi."

"Oh! Dan apakah orang tadi adalah Choi Siwon? Kalian berdua banyak dibicarakan diluar sana."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Semoga yang Anda dengar mengenai kami semuanya baik."

Si paruh baya ikut tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja. Kalian adalah pahlawan. Oh ya! Ini kartu nama saya, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Orang itu mengeluarkan kartu namanya namun kartu tersebut terjatuh karena tangan si paruh baya mengenai pinggiran meja. Kyuhyun yang tahu suasana segera mengambil kertas tersebut.

"Maafkan saya, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Usia memengaruhi segalanya."

"Semua orang akan menjadi tua, Tuan Kim. Dan saya cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Anda adalah seorang profesor."

Si paruh baya sudah akan menjawab jika saja Siwon tidak datang diantara mereka.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Siwon, "_Hyung,_ ini Kim Yongsuk-ssi dan Tuan Kim, ini Choi Siwon-ssi."

Tuan Kim itu mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Siwon. Tuan Kim tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman tipis milik Siwon.

"Aku baru bertemu dengan beliau. Beliau mengatakan beberapa hal mengenai kita."

"Beberapa hal?"

Tuan Kim tertawa kecil, "Siapa yang tidak mengenal Anda tuan-tuan? Oh dan Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, saya memang seorang profesor namun saat ini saya bekerja sebagai dokter."

"Dokter? Pekerjaan yang menjanjikan. Jika berkenan, spesialis apa yang Anda tekuni saat ini, Tuan Kim?"

Tuan Kim tertawa kecil, "Percayalah Anda akan menganggap saya gila. Tapi sudah lima belas tahun saya menggeluti bidang kesehatan yang bersangkutan dengan 'keganjilan' para pria."

Siwon mengernyit, "Keganjilan?"

Tuan Kim tersenyum, "Beberapa kasus yang sering terjadi seperti laki-laki berkelamin ganda. Sedikit laki-laki yang memiliki rahim. Dan yang paling jarang ditemukan... kehamilan pada laki-laki."

Kyuhyun yang tengah meminum minumannya tersedak seketika, "Kehamilan pada laki-laki? Apa ada hal yang seperti itu?"

"Memang sangat langka karena hal itu hanya bisa terjadi karena rekayasa genetika dengan memberikan ramuan khusus dan saya masih menelitinya."

Siwon menatap datar pada Tuan Kim dan Kyuhyun ketika pelayan mengantar makanan yang telah dipesan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Sepertinya saya harus pergi sekarang. Selamat menikmati makan malam, anak muda."

Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat, "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Kim."

Siwon mengangguk singkat dan terlihat tak acuh.

"Oh dan saya ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahan kalian minggu depan." Laki-laki paruh baya itu berjalan meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedikit tertegun.

"Kau memberitahunya tentang pernikahan kita?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Bagaimana bisa dia tahu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil kemudian mengosongkan gelas minumnya, "Tak tahukah bahwa pegawai kantor bermulut lebar? Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita makan, _hyung_. Dan ubahlah sedikit sikapmu yang kaku pada orang baru itu. Kau menakuti mereka."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, "Entah kenapa aku tidak menyukai laki-laki ini."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Ya. Seperti kau pernah menyukai orang lain saja." Dan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Hei... Aku menyukai orang lain. Kau, dan kita akan menikah minggu depan jika kau lupa. Lagipula aku membenci orang dengan sebuah alasan."

"Memangnya apa alasanmu membenci orang ini huh? Cepat makan makananmu, _hyung_!"

"Entahlah, aku belum tahu alasannya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Siwon memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Keduanya kini berada diruang ganti. Pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung lima belas menit lagi. Di Paris. Kota yang paling disukai Kyuhyun. Pernikahan mereka dilakukan secara pribadi jadi tidak ada seorang-pun yang diundang diacara mereka. Selain itu, kenyataan bahwa Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama yatim piatu membuat keduanya tidak perlu repot membuat pernikahan mereka meriah atau apapun itu. Dan dari seminggu yang lalu Kyuhyun terus saja mengeluh mengenai perutnya yang terasa aneh. Namun dokter mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

"Ya. Setidaknya aku sudah terbiasa dengan sensasi aneh diperutku ini." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Siwon sambil membenahi letak dasi Siwon dengan teliti.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan tersenyum singkat. Tahu bahwa calon suaminya ini masih mengkhawatirkannya walaupun wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Menepuk pipi Siwon singkat, "Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja, _love_."

Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun dipipinya kemudian mencium dahi Kyuhyun sayang, "Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan ciuman Siwon begitu tulus. "Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_. Kita keluar sekarang!"

.

.

.

Siwon tersenyum tulus melihat Kyuhyun dihadapannya di atas altar dengan balutan tuxedo putih yang kontras dengan tuxedo hitamnya. Keduanya tampak begitu gagah. Pendeta yang akan meresmikan hubungan mereka juga tersenyum simpul melihat pancaran kasih sayang dari mata keduanya.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja sekarang."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun melihat pendeta itu sejenak kemudian kembali menatap pasangan mereka. Keduanya gugup. Tentu saja. Walaupun tidak ada orang dihadapan mereka selain sang pendeta, tetap saja ini pernikahan.

"Choi Siwon, dengan disaksikan oleh Tuhan dan malaikat-Nya hari ini, maukah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam senang dan susah, dalam suka dan duka, dalam kaya dan miskin, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Siwon tersenyum, "_Hell, yeah!_"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam mendengar jawaban Siwon. Sedangkan pendeta mereka tertawa kecil.

"Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun, dengan disaksikan oleh Tuhan dan malaikat-Nya hari ini, maukah kau menerima Choi Siwon sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam senang dan susah, dalam suka dan duka, dalam kaya dan miskin, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, "Aku bersedia."

Pendeta itu tersenyum, "Maka kuberkati kalian menjadi pasangan mulai hari ini hingga nanti. Kalian boleh memasang cincin kalian dan mencium pasangan kalian."

Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun yang mengangguk dan tersenyum. Menyematkan cincin platina itu dijari manis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama.

Siwon meraih kedua bahu Kyuhyun dan melihat sang pendeta sejenak, "Haruskah aku menciumnya dihadapanmu?" Membuat Kyuhyun mencubit perut Siwon.

Sang pendeta tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, anak muda. Tugasku sudah selesai jadi lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Dan semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian berdua, Nak."

Setelah pendeta itu pergi dari ruangan dimana Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada, Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

"_May I kiss you?_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun dan dengan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun. Memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Siwon menuruni pundak Kyuhyun dan berhenti dipinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun meraih lengan Siwon dan meremasnya. Kyuhyun juga memejamkan matanya merasakan ciuman keduanya kali ini benar-benar tulus dan penuh cinta. Setitik air mata menuruni mata kirinya yang terpejam.

Ciuman itu berakhir cukup lama hingga Siwon mengakhirinya. Mengusap air mata Kyuhyun dan mencium dahinya. "Sekarang kau benar-benar milikku, Kyu."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Siwon dengan sama ganasnya ketika lidah Siwon menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Mengalungkan lengannya dileher Siwon dan meremas rambut belakang Siwon. Salah satu titik sensitif Siwon. Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar tetap berada diranjang ketika Kyuhyun akan melepaskan pakaiannya.

Siwon menarik diri dari ciuman panas itu, "Biarkan aku yang melakukan semuanya kali ini." Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat dan menarik Siwon untuk ciuman lainnya. Siwon melepaskan jas dan kemeja Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya. Berniat untuk membuka semua pakaian Kyuhyun, Siwon kembali melepas celana Kyuhyun beserta dalamannya. Menarik diri dari ciumannya, Siwon memerhatikan bentuk tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu indah dimatanya. Kulitnya begitu putih dan halus. Perutnya yang datar. Leher jenjang. Oh betapa sempurna Kyuhyun dimata Siwon saat ini. Kyuhyun merona melihat Siwon menatapnya intens.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, _hyung_!"

"Siwon. Hanya Siwon. Sebut namanku seperti itu. Dan kau tidak pernah membuatku berhenti bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah mendapat makhluk terindah sepertimu, sayang."

Siwon membuka kaki Kyuhyun yang sedikit menyilang dan kembali merendahkan tubuhnya. Menjilat dan mengigit leher Kyuhyun meninggalkan bekas cinta disana. Siwon menjilat keringat dileher Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menutup matanya erat. Tangan Kyuhyun meremas rambut Siwon untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya ketika tangan Siwon bermain dengan puting susunya yang sudah menegang dan mengeras. Siwon menurunkan ciumannya dengan meninggalkan bekas cinta diseluruh kulit Kyuhyun yang bisa dijamahnya dan berhenti pada puting kiri Kyuhyun. Mencium tonjolan itu hingga Siwon bisa mendengar satu desahan lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengapit tonjolan itu dengan bibirnya dan menariknya sedikit lebih kuat. Menggunakan giginya dan lidahnya untuk bermain dengan tonjolan Kyuhyun itu. Siwon bisa merasakan Kyuhyun membusungkan dadanya pertanda Kyuhyun meminta sentuhan lebih. Mengerti keinginan Kyuhyun, tangan Siwon yang lain membelai puting kanan Kyuhyun dan memilinnya. Kyuhyun berteriak penuh kenikmatan atas sentuhan Siwon.

"Siwonhhh... ahhh..."

Siwon melumuri puting kiri Kyuhyun dengan ludahnya dan kemudian menghisap kuat puting itu membuat Kyuhyun berteriak. Sesuatu keluar dari puting itu. Bukan darah. Lalu apa? Siwon menghentikan hisapannya dari puting Kyuhyun. Mengusap bibirnya yang terkena cairan itu dan menjilatnya. Kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menutupi puting kirinya.

"Ini... perih, Siwonhh... ngghh.."

Siwon bingung dengan keadaan ini. Ia tahu laki-laki terlahir dengan kelenjar susu tapi apa itu bekerja? Atau Siwon saja yang menghisapnya terlalu keras?

"Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Siwon, nafasnya masih memburu. Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang menutupi puting itu. Siwon semakin terkejut ketika cairan itu masih menetes dari ujung puting Kyuhyun.

"Siwonnie... ini perih sekali. Apa yang terjadi?"

Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya sekali lagi. Menjilat puting Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya kemudian menghisapnya sekali lagi. Cairan itu menyembur keluar disaat yang sama Kyuhyun mengeluarkan erangan kesakitannya. Siwon menyedot cairan dari puting Kyuhyun dan mengumpulkannya dalam mulutnya. Mengabaikan erangan Kyuhyun yang masih didengarnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun meneguk susunya. Kyuhyun tersentak merasakan rasa manis dan kebas dari ciuman basah Siwon.

"Apa itu tadi _hyung_? Apakah... itu... itu..." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tak percaya.

"Ssshh... _It's okay babe._ Mungkin aku menghisapnya terlalu kuat. Apa masih terasa perih?" Siwon merebahkan Kyuhyun kembali ke ranjang dan mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mungkin Siwon memang terlalu kuat menghisapnya. Laki-laki juga memiliki kelenjar susu. Jadi mungkin saja hal itu terjadi. Mungkin saja bukan?

"Kau ingin aku berhenti? Aku tidak keberatan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. "Ini tetap saja malam pertama kita. Aku ingin melakukan ini seperti pengantin baru lainnya."

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Baiklah. Maafkan aku mengenai hal ini." Siwon mengusap puting kiri Kyuhyun yang masih memerah membuat Kyuhyun mengerang.

Siwon melepaskan semua pakaiannya sekaligus. Membuatnya sama telanjangnya dengan Kyuhyun dan kembali menindih tubuh Kyuhyun yang kembali berkeringat.

"Siwon... bolehkah... aku memberimu _blow job_? Aku ingin melakukannya untukmu."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimatanya. Siwon melihat kesungguhan disana. Tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyuhyun, Siwon mengangguk. "Tapi biarkan aku melakukan hal itu kepadamu terlebih dahulu."

"Kenapa?"

Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Karena ketika kau melakukannya padaku nanti, aku harus mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk tidak menyakitimu." Kyuhyun merona mendengar jawaban Siwon. Tentu saja Kyuhyun mengerti maksud Siwon dengan kata menyakiti. Kyuhyun juga merasakannya ketika Siwon melakukan _blow job_ padanya. Rasanya sungguh ingin mendorong kejantananmu hingga menyentuh ujung tenggorokan pasanganmu dan hal itu selalu terjadi pada Kyuhyun ketika Siwon memberinya kenikmatan dengan mulutnya.

Siwon membuka kaki Kyuhyun lebih lebar dan memosisikan dirinya didepan kejantanan Kyuhyun. Sengaja tidak menyentuh bagian atas Kyuhyun untuk menghindari kesakitan Kyuhyun. Siwon mencium puncak kejantanan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mendesah hebat. Siwon mengulum kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya dan menjilat slit Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Mengulum kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan tempo sedang.

"Si-siwonhh... leb-lebih cepathh.. ngghh..."

Kyuhyun meremas sprei dibawah tubuhnya. Siwon mempercepat kulumannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya menuju mulut Siwon. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan karena tubuh bagian atasnya tidak terjamah, menarik tangan Siwon untuk membelai putingnya lagi. Tidak peduli dengan rasa perih yang masih tersisa disana. Siwon menurut. Memilin tonjolan itu dengan dua jarinya tanpa menghentikan kulumannya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Siwonhh.. ak-aku..."

Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya semakin menegang. Beberapa kuluman terakhir Siwon begitu kuat menghisap kejantanannya hingga Kyuhyun datang saat itu juga.

"SIWON!"

Siwon menelan cairan Kyuhyun yang lebih hambar dari biasanya. Mungkin karena sakit perut yang Kyuhyun alami. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan mengusap peluh didahi Kyuhyun. Mencium dahi Kyuhyun sayang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Siwon dengan masih terengah. "Sekarang giliranku?"

Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau juga harus membiarkanku merasakan cairanmu _okay_?"

"Tap-"

"Tidak! Kau harus datang didalam mulutku kali ini. Atau jika tidak kita tidak akan berbicara selama sebulan."

Siwon sudah akan protes jika saja Kyuhyun tidak mendorong tubuhnya berbaring diranjang. Kyuhyun mencium Siwon dengan agresif. Kemudian mencium leher basah Siwon dan menggigitnya sedikit lebih keras untuk meninggalkan bekas cinta disana. Siwon mengerang atas perlakuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengulum puting Siwon dan menghisapnya kuat. Kyuhyun sedikit heran dengan hal ini. Mungkin hisapan Kyuhyun kurang kuat. Mengabaikan hal itu, Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya pada bagian bawah Siwon. Menemukan kejantanan Siwon yang mulai tegang. Kyuhyun selalu heran dengan ukuran Siwon yang luar biasa besar. Bagaimana bisa benda itu memasuki lubangnya yang sempit?

Kyuhyun memegang kejantanan Siwon dan mengocoknya pelan. Membuat Siwon benar-benar tegang dan mendesahkan namanya.

"K-kyu... lebih cepathhh sayang..."

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya pada kejantanan Siwon dan perlahan memasukkan kejantanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Siwon mengumpat tertahan merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya, "_F-fuck!_"

Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang ketika Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarmasukkan kejantanannya dengan tempo lambat. Menyadari bahwa hal ini baru pertama kali dilakukan Kyuhyun untuknya, Siwon tidak akan membiarkan nafsunya menyakiti Kyuhyun. Ia hanya harus bersabar lebih lama.

"Lebih dalamhhh.. Kyuh... Lebih cepathh..."

Kyuhyun menurut. Mencoba memasukkan kejantanan Siwon sepenuhnya dalam mulutnya yang nyatanya begitu sulit. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengulum kejantanan Siwon sepenuhnya dengan sekali hentak. Membuat Kyuhyun tersedak ketika ujung kejantanan Siwon mengenai tenggorokannya.

"_No! Kyuhh.. don't! Don't do that! F-fuck! Ngghh..."_

Kyuhyun menulikan diri dan meneruskan _blow job_nya pada Siwon. Ia juga ingin Siwon merasakan kenikmatan yang selama ini Kyuhyun rasakan ketika Siwon melakukan hal yang sama padanya. _Deep throating._

Siwon berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menghentakkan kejantanannya pada gua hangat milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mempercepat kulumannya pada kejantanan Siwon ketika dirasa kejantanan Siwon mulai berkedut.

"Kyuhh... lepaskan sayang! Rasanya akan aneh untukmu." Siwon mencoba mendorong kepala Kyuhyun dari kejantanannya. Namun Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih tangan Siwon yang mendorongnya dan menggenggam tangan itu.

Siwon memejamkan matanya ketika dirinya benar-benar sudah akan meledakkan spermanya. "KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun tersedak dengan cairan Siwon yang tiba-tiba memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Menunggu hingga cairan Siwon berhenti keluar, Kyuhyun mencoba menelan cairan Siwon yang begitu banyak. Siwon selalu datang dengan deras. Kyuhyun tahu itu. Dan biasanya Siwon bisa bertahan lebih lama dari ini ketika membobol lubangnya. Kyuhyun mengusap ujung bibirnya dimana cairan Siwon sedikit mengalir. Menjilat cairan terakhir Siwon itu dengan lidahnya.

"Rasanya tidak begitu buruk. Aku dengar sperma mengandung banyak vitamin, jadi kurasa ini sehat."

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring, "Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama jika kau melakukan itu padaku. Itulah alasan kenapa aku selalu mencegahmu melakukan _blow job_ padaku."

Kyuhyun berbaring di bawah Siwon, tahu bagaimana langkah selanjutnya yang akan mereka tempuh. "Jujur saja, walaupun itu menyakitkan, tapi melakukan _deep throating_ untukmu, aku benar-benar merasa _sexy_."

Siwon tertawa kecil lagi, "Jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak ingin kau sakit, bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kenapa harus bertanya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membelai wajah Siwon, "Karena dengan bertanya aku selalu mendapatkan jawaban. Jika aku tidak bertanya, maka kau akan diam saja tidak memberiku alasan yang jelas."

Kyuhyun menarik Siwon untuk ciuman singkat, "Dan apa kau tahu bagian yang paling aku suka ketika aku bertanya seperti itu kepadamu?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku selalu merasa bahwa kau begitu mencintaiku dan berusaha melindungiku. Dan hal itu tak pernah gagal membuatku ingin menangis semalaman, mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu dan ingin melakukan hal yang sama untukmu. Kau, adalah pria terbaik dalam hidupku, Choi Siwon. Dan aku bersyukur akulah yang memilikimu."

Siwon memejamkan matanya. Mendengar kalimat seperti itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, benar-benar membuatnya lemah saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah kelemahan terbesarku Kyuhyun. Apapun... apapun mengenai dirimu benar-benar membuatku selalu ingin ada disana bersama semua tentangmu. Kau tidak pernah tahu bahwa... bahwa tanpamu, aku benar-benar bukan siapa-siapa. Tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini karena aku... aku selalu kalah dengan sisi lemahku jika kau mengatakan hal semacam ini."

Kyuhyun membawa Siwon untuk memeluknya. Siwon mendekap tubuh itu erat. Siwon bisa merasakan air matanya menetes. Kyuhyun juga meneteskan air matanya. Air mata keduanya adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

Kyuhyun bergumam sambil mencium dahi Siwon lembut, "Aku tidak keberatan melihat sisi lemahmu, Siwon. Aku ingin tahu semuanya tentangmu. Katakan padaku semuanya karena aku telah mengatakan semuanya padamu semua tentangku. Aku mencintaimu, Siwon."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam dan dengan perlahan menyatukan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah ciuman yang begitu manis dan penuh cinta. Menyalurkan cintanya pada Kyuhyun lewat ciuman itu. Tangan Siwon mengarahkan tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh dada kiri Siwon, dimana jantung Siwon berada.

"Aku selalu membacamu dari detak jantungmu untukku. Jadi aku ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama, membacaku dengan detak jantungku. Ketika aku membuatmu marah, sedih, takut, kecewa, bahagia, cemburu, terharu, atau apapun itu, ingatlah bahwa detak jantungku selalu meneriakkan betapa aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Dan aku... juga sangat amat terlalu mencintaimu hingga aku takut cintaku untukmu bisa membunuh kita berdua."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekali lagi malam itu, "Aku tahu. Karena... aku bisa membacanya dari detak jantungmu, Siwon."

Siwon membalas senyuman itu. Lebih tulus. Lebih dalam. Dan lebih penuh cinta. Keduanya berakhir dalam ciuman basah lainnya dan keduanya benar-benar menikmatinya. Untuk kali ini, keduanya melakukan ini dengan lebih banyak cinta, dengan lebih banyak kasih dan sayang, dan lebih banyak Kyuhyun dan Siwon dalam setiap hembusan nafas mereka berdua.

Siwon menurunkan ciumannya perlahan hingga menemukan kejantanan Kyuhyun. Menciumnya sejenak dan berlanjut pada lubang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merona karena hal itu. Mencoba menutupi lubangnya namun Siwon mencegahnya. Justru membuka kaki Kyuhyun lebih lebar agar lubang itu terlihat lebih jelas. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium lubang itu. Kyuhyun bergetar.

Siwon menjilatkan lidahnya pada lubang Kyuhyun dan membasahinya dengan ludahnya. Memasukkan kepala ibu jari tangan kanan dan kirinya untuk membuka lubang Kyuhyun dan menjilatkan lidahnya kedalam lubang Kyuhyun.

"Siwonhhh... aahhhh.. mmhh."

Meludahi lubang itu dan menelusupkan lidahnya semakin dalam kedalam lubang Kyuhyun. Merasakan dinding rektum Kyuhyun berkedut dalam mulutnya. Setelah mencium lubang itu untuk terakhir kali, Siwon menghentikan perbuatannya pada lubang Kyuhyun dan menatapnya.

"Kyuhyun..."

"_Yes, love?_"

"Bolehkah... kali ini aku tidak menggunakan pelumas ataupun kondom untuk memasukimu? Aku ingin... kau membasahi kejantanku dengan mulutmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, "Dengan senang hati, _love_..."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tidurnya dan memosisikan kepalanya tepat dihadapan kejantanan Siwon dan mengulumnya dengan cepat.

"K-kyuhh..."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kejantanan itu seketika menegang sempurna didalam mulutnya. Dan sekali lagi Siwon mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak mendorong kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah akan melakukan _deep throating_ ketika Siwon menarik kejantanannya.

"Cukup sayang... Sekarang berbaringlah!"

Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun pelan dan menaruh bantal dibalik pinggang Kyuhyun. Membuka kaki Kyuhyun lebar dan memosisikan dirinya diantara kaki Kyuhyun. Ketika kepala kejantanan Siwon memasuki lubang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mulai mengerang. Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun. "Kau bisa menggigit bahuku jika kau mau."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng, "Cukup cium aku, Siwon."

Siwon mengangguk dan membawa Kyuhyun dalam ciuman ketika kejantanannya menembus lubang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik diri dalam ciuman itu, "Siwonhh... lakukan dalam sekali hentak, aku mohonnhhh."

Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian membawa Kyuhyun dalam ciumannya lagi setelah berbisik, "Bertahanlah, sayang..."

Siwon menusukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentak membuat Kyuhyun berteriak tertahan dalam ciuman Siwon. "MHHH..."

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun lebih ganas dan agresif ketika dirinya mulai bergerak dalam lubang Kyuhyun untuk menemukan titik tersensitif dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon sudah hafal letaknya. Oleh karena itu ia memberanikan diri untuk mengakhiri ciumannya yang dengan tepat digantikan oleh desahan Kyuhyun.

"Siwoonnhhhh... nggghh.. ahhh..."

"Sem-sempithh, sayangghhh..."

"Leb-lebih cepathh.. lebih dalam... _Please_..."

Siwon mempercepat tusukannya pada lubang Kyuhyun. Siwon mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun dan tangan yang lain memilin puting susu Kyuhyun. Sakitnya sudah hilang. Sementara bibirnya terus membawa Kyuhyun dalam ciuman penuh cinta. Keduanya benar-benar merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Sensasi yang hanya timbul karena sentuhan keduanya. Merasakan kenikmatan dunia yang mereka rengkuh berdua.

Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya menegang merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu yang timbul akibat ulah Siwon pada tubuhnya.

"Si-siwonnhh... aku akan datang... Lebih cepat!"

Siwon menusuk Kyuhyun dengan tepat dan akurat. Agresif dan brutal. Jangan lupakan cinta didalamnya. Kyuhyun menarik Siwon dalam ciuman dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Siwon ketika kenikmatan mendera tubuhnya.

"SIWON!"

Kyuhyun memuntahkan cairannya pada tangan Siwon dan dada serta perut keduanya. Merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun paska orgasme dengan lubang Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mengetat menjepit kencang kejantanannya. Beberapa tusukan akhir yang menggila dan dalam, membawa Siwon menuju puncak kenikmatannya.

"KYUHYUN!"

Cairan Siwon keluar dengan deras jauh ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan cairan Siwon mengalir dalam lubang dan tubuhnya. Beberapa yang tidak bisa tertampung menetes ke paha dalam Kyuhyun. Siwon baru mengeluarkan kejantanannya ketika cairannya sudah berhenti keluar. Membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun. Keduanya terengah.

"Kau benar, Siwon. _It always amazing_."

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar Kyuhyun. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon untuk dijadikan bantal dan memeluk tubuh atletis milik suaminya itu. Mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada Siwon dan mendengar detak jantung itu masih berdebar keras.

Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun sayang. "Sekarang istirahatlah. Besok kita akan jalan-jalan ke beberapa tempat yang sudah kusiapkan."

Kyuhyun mendongak menemukan mata Siwon, "Kau menyiapkan liburan untuk kita juga?"

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak berpikir bahwa kita tidak butuh bulan madu bukan? Lagipula aku sebagai atasanmu mengizinkanmu untuk berlibur."

Kyuhyun menutup telinganya, "Jangan bicara mengenai pekerjaan, kau bos tukang kerja dan tukang marah-marah!"

"Hei... siapa yang tukang marah-marah? Kau bawahan cerewet yang suka memaksa... mphh.. mmhh.."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tidurnya dan menutup mulut Siwon dengan tangannya. Siwon mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari mulutnya tapi tidak bisa. Kyuhyun tertawa keras melihat wajah Siwon yang menurutnya lucu.

"Dasar bos jelek... bos kejam... bos dingin... bos tidak bisa sabar... bos tidak bisa tertawa aw aw aw..."

Siwon akhirnya menggigit tangan Kyuhyun yang menutupi mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya yang digigit Siwon. Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengurungnya. Menatap mata Kyuhyun tajam membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar.

"Ad-ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu huh?"

"Tadi kau berkata bahwa kau ingin mengenali semua sisi dalam diriku, bukan begitu? Kau mau tahu sisi lain dariku, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu.

Siwon mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik seduktif membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar bergetar, "Bagaimana dengan aku... si bos berpenis besar, dan kau... bawahan dengan bokong terindah? Terdengar menarik, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai seketika mengahadapkan bibirnya tepat didepan bibir Siwon, "Jika yang kau maksud adalah sisi 'nakal', maka akulah yang memiliki sisi itu lebih baik, bos berpenis besar." Dan menggenggam kejantanan Siwon mengocok pelan membuat kejantanan itu kembali tegang.

Siwon menyeringai, "_Well_... Kurasa bercinta denganmu sampai pagi bukan sesuatu yang buruk untuk bulan madu."

Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar desahan dari keduanya entah sampai kapan hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tidurnya ketika rasa sakit pada perutnya datang dengan lebih kuat kali ini. Membuatnya mual dan ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Kyuhyun mengerang menahan sakit sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Siwon meraba sisi disamping tubuhnya dan menemukan tempat itu kosong membuat Siwon perlahan meraih kesadarannya. Menatap jam dinding dan menemukan jarum jam berada pada angka lima. Siwon mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk memeriksanya.

Siwon segera berlari menemukan Kyuhyun tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya dibak cuci tangan. Membantu Kyuhyun dengan memijat tengkuk belakang Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun berkumur setelah memuntahkan semuanya.

"Kau tak apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun masih memegangi perutnya, "Sakit perut sialan ini datang lagi dan kali ini benar-benar menyakitkan."

Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun ala pengantin menuju ranjang mereka dan menidurkan laki-laki itu. Menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun dengan selimut agar Kyuhyun kembali tidur.

"Kau tetaplah disini, aku akan mengambil obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu itu."

Siwon bergegas mengambil obat dan segelas air putih. Setelah itu kembali ke kamar dan memberikan obat itu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin pergi ke dokter? Aku akan mengantarmu jika kau mau."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, "Jawaban mereka akan tetap sama. Mengatakan aku baik-baik saja sementara aku dengan penyakit sialan ini yang terus menyiksaku."

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun singkat, "Aku berharap aku bisa menggantikanmu merasakan sakitnya."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah, _hyung_. Jangan dipikirkan! Sekarang kau ingin aku membuatkanmu sarapan?"

Siwon menghela, "Lebih baik kita memesan saja makanannya. Kau istirahatlah!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Maafkan aku."

"Untuk? Kita berdua tahu ini bukan salahmu. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidur lagi. Aku masih ingin memelukmu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil namun mengikuti suaminya yang kini telah berbaring dengan memeluknya disampingnya. "Selamat tidur, _hyung..._"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan sensasi aneh diperutnya. Sakit perut yang dideritanya selama lebih dari dua bulan ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Semenjak pulang dari bulan madu mereka dua bulan lalu, sakit perut Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Satu bulan pertama Kyuhyun mengalami mual dan muntah setiap pagi namun dibulan kedua mual dan muntah itu digantikan dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada perutnya. Seperti ada yang mencengkeram dari dalam. Siwon sudah ribuan kali mengajak Kyuhyun ke dokter, namun apa daya Siwon ajakannya itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan alasan semua dokter sama, mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

"_H-hyunghh..._" Kyuhyun menggapai lengan Siwon yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Tangan yang lain mencengkeram kuat perutnya yang terasa dicengkeram.

Siwon yang merasakan sentuhan pada lengannya terbangun perlahan dan sangat terkejut menemukan Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat.

"Sayang... ada apa? Apa perutmu sakit lagi? Tu-tunggu sebentar!"

Siwon segera beranjak mengambil obat dilaci meja nakas disamping ranjang mereka. Mengambil obat itu dan secara tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah kertas disana. Mengambil obat beserta kertas itu, kemudian Siwon berlari keluar mengambil segelas air untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ini, minumlah dulu! Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun meminum obat itu namun sepertinya obat pereda sakit itu sudah tidak ampuh lagi untuknya. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih berkeringat mencoba menenangkannya. Kyuhyun masih bergetar karena rasa sakit.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan penolakanmu, hari ini kita ke dokter. Tapi kali ini dokter yang berbeda. Aku yakin kita bisa menemukan jawaban atas penyakitmu kali ini."

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Siwon, "Kemana?"

"Kim Yongsuk. Kau ingat dia? Aku rasa dia bisa membantu kita kali ini. Aku menemukan kartu namanya dilaci."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, "Kau kira aku mengidap kelainan?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar tidak menerima penolakanmu."

Kyuhyun menghela, "Baiklah... Tapi ini masih pukul lima pagi, _hyung_."

"Kau kira aku peduli? Kesehatanmu yang nomor satu, lagipula dia dibayar."

Siwon meraih ponselnya diatas meja nakas dan menekan ponsel layar sentuh itu dengan ibu jarinya. Meletakkan ditelinga kirinya menunggu saluran seberang mengangkat panggilannya.

"Halo?"

"Halo. Bisa berbicara dengan Kim Yongsuk-ssi?"

"Ya, dengan saya sendiri. Ini siapa?"

"Choi Siwon. Anda mengingat saya?"

"Ah sudah kuduga kau akan menghubungiku! Ada apa, nak? Ada masalah apa menghubungiku sepagi ini?"

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan perutnya. Anda ada ditempat kerja Anda sekarang? Aku akan membawanya sekarang juga. "

"Ya, kebetulan aku mengambil jam malam hari ini. Aku akan menunggu kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Kim Yongsuk menatap Siwon yang berdiri disampingnya. Kyuhyun berbaring dihadapan mereka. Melepaskan stetoskop dari telingnya, "Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada kalian. Dan aku harap kalian bisa memercayai ini walaupun akan terdengar sangat gila."

Kim Yongsuk berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon untuk mengambil beberapa alat medis. Kyuhyun mengernyit menatap Siwon. Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Kim Yongsuk kembali dengan sebotol gel dan sebuah alat medis seperti _handy-scanner_.

"Boleh aku memeriksa perutmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon ragu. Meraih tangan Siwon dan menggenggamnya.

Siwon menatap datar pada sang dokter, "Lakukan! Tapi perhatikan batas sentuhanmu, dok!"

Dokter itu tertawa kecil dan menyingkap kaos Kyuhyun. Mengoleskan gel dengan tangannya yang telah memakai sarung tangan medis dan meratakan gel itu diatas permukaan perut Kyuhyun. Kemudian menyalakan layar dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Siwon dan menghubungkan _handy-scanner_ itu dengan layar hitam itu. Kemudian mengarahkan _handy-scanner_ pada permukaan perut Kyuhyun. Perut Kyuhyun sedikit tegang karena hal itu.

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan mengetahui kenapa aku ada dispesialis kandungan di rumah sakit ini."

"Huh?"

"Kalian lihat itu? Itu rahim."

"APA?" Kyuhyun dan Siwon berseru disaat bersamaan.

"Dan lihat didalamnya... Disana ada janin. Wow! Mereka kembar, tuan-tuan."

Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling memandang tidak percaya. Kim Yongsuk itu berhenti memeriksa perut Kyuhyun dan mematikan semua alat medisnya. Berjalan menuju mejanya dan menulis beberapa catatan yang akan disampaikan kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun nantinya.

Siwon menghampiri sang dokter yang diikuti Kyuhyun. Keduanya duduk dikursi pasien. "T-tolong jelaskan pada kami mak-maksud Anda, Kim Yongsuk-ssi!" Kyuhyun membuka suara parau.

Sang dokter terlihat santai dikursinya, "Kesimpulannya, Anda sedang mengandung anak kembar."

"Ba-bagaimana bi-bisa?"

"Rahim itu tumbuh dalam diri Anda. Dan perkembangannya membuat testosteron Anda memiliki jalur khusus dengan rahim tersebut. Hal ini terjadi karena pengaruh obat. Hal ini membuat sifat sperma Anda berubah seperti ovum yang dapat dibuahi oleh sperma."

"Obat? Setahuku kami tidak pernah menggunakan obat apa-apa kecuali obat pereda rasa sakit dan obat itu baru Kyuhyun gunakan setelah sakit perut itu datang."

Sang dokter menghela dan mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu untuk masalah itu, nak."

Kyuhyun menatap sang dokter, "Lalu... apa yang harus kulakukan, Kim Yongsuk-ssi?"

"Aku akan memberi saran setelah kalian memutuskan apakah kalian ingin membesarkannya atau menggugurkannya."

Ruangan itu menjadi hening seketika. Kyuhyun menunduk. Tidak tahu jawaban apa yang akan ia keluarkan. Bahkan perasaannya saat ini benar-benar kacau. Dan Kyuhyun tahu ia sangat buruk dalam memilih ketika perasaannya seperti ini. Kerja otak dan hatinya begitu berlawanan. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

"Apakah prosesnya akan membahayakan Kyuhyun? Dan bagaimana proses persalinannya?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Aku bisa menjamin bahwa proses kehamilannya tidak akan begitu menguras tenaga seperti pada wanita. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan mudah mengidam, mengalami kontraksi, atau gangguan berbahaya lainnya. Aku akan memberikan dia vitamin dan obat yang akan menguatkan janin dan menopang kehidupannya. Untuk proses persalinan harus dilakukan secara sesar karena laki-laki tidak memiliki vagina. Dan operasi sesar pasti akan meninggalkan bekas."

Siwon berpikir sejenak. Menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk.

"Aku akan memberikan keputusannya kepada Kyuhyun karena dia yang akan menjalaninya."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon seketika. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia pilih? Kyuhyun benar-benar berperang dengan otak dan hatinya untuk menemukan sebuah pilihan akhir.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum berkata, "Aku... aku akan membesarkannya. Tapi aku ingin hal ini dirahasiakan dari publik."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon ragu. Takut jika keputusannya salah. Namun laki-laki itu tersenyum tulus padanya. Menandakan bahwa ia juga setuju dengan keputusan Kyuhyun. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan meremasnya pelan.

Sang dokter tersenyum simpul, "Tentu saja. Rahasia pasien terjamin disini. Baiklah, aku akan buatkan resep obatnya dan beberapa tips yang harus kalian lakukan. Usahakan datang kemari setiap bulan untuk memeriksakan kandungannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dari seberang meja kerjanya. Hari itu mereka berdua tetap bekerja. Siwon meminta Kyuhyun untuk beristirahat namun Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk tetap bekerja. Siwon menemukan pasangannya itu melamun. Lagi. Ini sudah yang ketujuh kali ia mendapati Kyuhyun melamun hari ini. Siwon menghela ringan kemudian beranjak dari kursinya menuju Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ini sudah yang ketujuh kali kau melamun hari ini."

Kyuhyun diam saja. Mengaitkan jari tangannya dan menjadikannya tumpuhan dagu kemudian menunduk. Siwon menarik kursi Kyuhyun dan memutarnya menghadapnya. Siwon berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Siwon mencium kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di atas lututnya.

"_Come here, babe…_" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk melingkari lehernya. Menyamakan tubuhnya yang bertumpuh pada lututnya, Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun dengan segera memeluk erat tubuh Siwon. Meluapkan emosinya melalui pelukan itu. Tidak peduli jika pelukannya begitu erat, Kyuhyun justru semakin menyerukkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Siwon.

Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun memberikan rasa tenang untuk suaminya itu. Mencium daun telinga Kyuhyun. Siwon mungkin tidak pernah merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan, tapi Siwon yakin bahwa saat ini perasaan Kyuhyun benar-benar kacau.

"_Hyung..._"

"Hmm?"

"Apakah... apakah keputusanku sudah benar?"

Siwon tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dengan nada yang begitu ragu, "Kau menyesalinya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku hanya takut membuatmu kecewa atau marah."

Siwon melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan itu dan menatap Kyuhyun. Mata indah laki-laki dihadapan Siwon ini berair. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Siwon membelai pipi Kyuhyun sayang dan tersenyum simpul, "Mungkin bagiku dan juga bagimu, ini sulit diterima. Tapi aku tidak pernah kecewa atau marah atas keputusanmu. Mulai saat ini berhenti memikirkanku dan mulailah berpikir tentang dirimu dan... bayi kita."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat air mata lolos dari matanya. Merasakan bibir Siwon tepat berada diatas bibir Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka matanya. Membalas ciuman Siwon dengan penuh cinta. Membuka belahan bibirnya ketika lidah Siwon menyentuh bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya dileher Siwon ketika lidah Siwon menyentuh langit mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melenguh ketika lidah Siwon menyentuh lidahnya dan bermain disana. Menghisap bibir bawah dan lidah Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun telah merespon ciuman itu. Keduanya begitu menikmati ciuman basah mereka kali ini.

Siwon menghentikan ciuman itu dan membuat sedikit jarak antara bibirnya dan Kyuhyun yang masih terkait dengan saliva mereka. Siwon menjilat permukaan bibir Kyuhyun. Kemudian menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimatanya, "Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku justru bahagia dengan kehamilanmu, apa kau akan marah padaku? Karena saat ini aku merasa begitu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum masam, "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja aku gugup... Aku belum pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya dan ini mengenai masa depan kita."

Siwon membalas senyum Kyuhyun dengan senyum tulus, "Kita akan melakukannya bersama. Kau percaya padaku bukan?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan memeluk leher Siwon lagi, "Kau tahu aku selalu percaya padamu. Jangan tinggalkan aku, _hyung_!"

Siwon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, "Bahkan Tuhan-pun enggan memisahkan kita, sayang. Justru aku yang takut jika kau meninggalkanku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyu."

"Terima kasih untuk selalu ada untukku. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, _hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

Note :

Niatnya pengen jadiin oneshot, tapi terlalu panjang jadi ya aku jadiin twoshot. Makasi juga buat ciwawa yang udah ngasi ide cerita ini ke aku. Aku edit jalan ceritanya biar lebih gampang~ Beri saya komentar mengenai chapter ini dan biarkan saya tahu kalau readers sekalian ingin cerita ini dilanjut. Readers yg baik bisa juga vote/favorite dan subscribe/follow cerita ini. Kritik yang membangun sangat diterima. Thanks guys^^

#AtLeastTebarPelukCiumWonKyu


End file.
